Always there
by Hannio
Summary: TAITO - Well the beginning to be fair. It's comes after Promise made because some people wanted me to. Done in Yama's point so you know it will be angsty. Anyhoo please Review it people.


**_Always there_**

**_By_**

Hannio 

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't ownn any of the characters_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Right this is kinda the sequal to Promise made, that was done in Tai's view this is done in Yama's view, it's done over the same part but it shows different aspects that you wouldn't get with Tai's view. Anyway enjoy._

**__**

          He was watching me. I could feel his eyes on my back as I lay there, trying desperately to get some sleep. The past day and today in my opinion being the hardest we faced so far for many reasons.

          Firstly we're separated from everyone meaning TK is on his own with only Patamon, I know that Patamon will take care of the little guy but at the same time I would feel much more happier and less worried if Patamon could actually Digivolve after all he's the only one who hasn't done so yet.

          Maybe that was why I went so mental yesterday and today. I hadn't cared that it was the worse snow storm that I had ever been in, I hadn't cared that all I had on was a sleeveless top and jeans, all I kept seeing was TK alone and afraid on some god forsaken island or on the one we're on now. Cold, starving and crying. The residue images made me shiver even now.

          I haven't always been a good brother to TK and yet at the same time I haven't really had the chance to either. Our parents spilt up and each took a child each, my mum took TK and moved out of town and my Dad was left with me. Sometimes I wonder whether it was TK he wanted but I don't think so, we have a great relationship even though he is always busy with work. He only does it for me after all. So it's not my thought about not being there for him. If I could then trust me I would be there in an instant but for an boy who is barely 11 than it's slightly hard to travel that far alone. I only get so much pocket money.

          I had been glad when I found out that TK was going to be at Summer Camp, last year Mum sent him elsewhere but this year she consented for him to be with me. It had been great seeing TK, seeing his blue eyes light up at seeing me, not many people's do. At school I get ignored quite a bit though it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. In one group you had Sora and Tai, they were the Jocks, the ones who thought that if you didn't play any kind of sport than you weren't really any use to be around. Izzy and Joe were in the studious group, the ones who sat on the bench and did their work with their home made sandwiches and Mimi was one of the popular girls that people wanted to be seen with. I was… I suppose the rebel of us, just because I didn't take any crap from anyone.

          That in mind I was kinda bummed when I saw they were all there, I had kinda hoped that they would of gone else where especially Tai. I had seen him the first day, he was with Sora and a few other people and then he had turned and stared at me, a look of interest in his chocolate brown eyes. I felt almost nervous under the gaze and so acted as if I didn't see it. I was sorely tempted to give him the finger when TK fell over attracting my attention.

          That's when all the weirdness started, it began snowing, softly at first but within a few minutes it had turned into a blizzard, we had been rushed inside by the instructors but it was over just as quick as it had started.  We all rushed outside. Well that's not all together true, I ran out after TK to make sure there was no problems with him and that he would be safe, I personally didn't want my little brother to fall over and break his arm or anything like that. The other children were in a different building so it was just the 7 of us. You think that's the end of it don't you? I wish it was, there had been a funny light in the sky, like an aurora, I think that was what Sora and Izzy were muttering to themselves. I didn't care what it was it was a pretty thing to watch but I had seen things that looked pretty but were dangerous. That's when things literally fell from the sky and hurtled towards us, I had a split second to register that as I threw myself and TK onto the ground then covered his body with mine, if we were gonna die then he was not going to I was gonna die before TK was. Luckily the things never hit us and instead landed harmlessly into the powdery snow. End of problem there right? Fraid not. We pick up the objects to check them out and then a huge tidal wave came towards us. I almost groaned out loud this certainly wasn't my day, I knew I should of dragged TK into a different cabin.

          To keep it short we ended up in a place called the Digital world and I met up with my personal Digimon Gubumon. We've been going all around this Digital world trying to find a way home and instead just finding ourselves in deeper trouble all the time. It all came to ahead yesterday after 3 days odd of walking and danger we found a mansion now I think about it, it was too good to be true, anyway we bathed, ate and slept. In reality all we did was eat, another Digimon, a nasty one at that, messed with our heads and we imagined it, then he separated us. Separated TK and me. 

          Anyway I found myself on this freezing cold island, it was snowing and all I was wearing was, my boxer, I found my clothes quickly and changed in them and began searching frantically for TK, I had to find him and see if he was ok. I was searching for a while before I began to feel ill. The cold working its way on me. Gubumon tried to take care of me but I can be stubborn when I want to be and this was one of those times. He finally got me by a fire and left to find TK but as I sat there I couldn't take it, TK was my responsibility while we were here. He was my flesh and blood and yet I wasn't even strong enough to look for him. I had to find him and it had to be me, otherwise TK would be scared and alone. I was his brother I couldn't let that happen.

          So I left the cave, where we were at the time, and went looking for him, ok so I'll admit now that it was a stupid thing to do and I should of stayed by the warmth, see I'm admitting it now but at the time it seemed like the best idea. I had been searching maybe half an hour then the blackness came and took me.

          I woke up the next day shivering but feeling better, it turned out that Gubumon had taken care of me and given me his fur, resulting in him getting a cold. 5 minute I heard Tai yelling for me and rushed to meet him.

          Tai had been confusing me ever since we got here. He wasn't like I expected him to be at all. I thought that he would be a stuck up jock who wouldn't care about anyone bar himself. Guess I was wrong. Straight away he took up the hard position of leadership as if he was meant to wear it all the time and began taking care of people.

          Oh he has his fault. God only knows it. He's stubborn; pig headed and tries to result to violence instead of reasoning with people. That and the tiny fact that in his head everything he says is right. You probably think I'm being harsh and I guess that I am. It not that I dislike him because I don't. If anything I like him, he has a quality around him, optimism that draws people to him like a flame, to confide in him and although I tried to fight it, am still doing so I can't help but begin to want his friendship, the one he's basically handing to me on a plate. I can see it every time I look into his eyes, a desperation to know me.  I wanna give it to him but I'm worried about what is gonna happen when we leave.

          As I was saying there is this side of him which craves excitement and something new to chase after. Stupid Gemini. Well this came into play after we met up, he wanted to go and find something Devimon, remember the evil Digimon, yeah well that's his name. Anyway I lost my temper at that and tried to get it through his thick head that all that mattered was all of us to be together and to get out of this hellhole that was growing far too dangerous for us to be around. So I shoved him back a few steps and spoke to him telling him what he needed to hear. I decided as he stared at me with a confused expression on his face that he wasn't listening so I turned and ran. I'm not a good runner though I can swim well enough giving me stamina but at that point I didn't care. A minute later when I heard Tai footsteps right behind me I groaned, why couldn't I have been faster. Suddenly my body made contact hard with the ground. He had tackled me and was trying to tell me he understood. Understood when he wanted to abandon them and go on some kind quest. I was in pain and he was trying to act noble. It was probably why I turned round and punched him as hard as I could. It threw him off me onto the floor and I stood up trying not to show the pain I was in. He rugby tackled me again knocking the breath out of me and we went rolling down the floor. He ended on top of me and was about to punch me when I did the ultimate bad thing I could of done. I cried. I allowed all my fears about us being alone, scared about TK's safety and my own pain and cried. I saw pity and sympathy in his eyes and something else but before I had a chance to think about it. The cliff broke. More bad luck. 

          Tai grabbed my hand halting my fall, I'm not sure what happened next but the next thing I knew I was falling, Tai's hand tightly in mine, we landed on something. After a fight with a Digimon we set up camp. 

          So that's how I got here. I was glad that I was with Tai, even though he keeps on looking at me with that weird expression. I don't understand him but I think I'll accept his hand of friendship. I'm kinda hoping that he'll be the kind of friend that will always be there. After all I'm kinda lacking in that aspect. I'll just have to take each day as it come and finally be part of a team. I kinda think that things are gonna get better. Then again it can't be much worse. Could it?

There you go Yama's point of view.  I don't think there is any attraction on Matt's side at this time, just interest in the friendship aspect. I think Tai has had a thing for Matt since the third episode. What's it called oh hell I can't remember but the way he stares at him at the end of it? Dudes definitely some attraction there.


End file.
